Writing prompts august 2018 The DA Library
by Kessymaniak
Summary: On a facebook group of Harry Potter, a challenge was accepted. Every day, on the month of August 2018, one prompt will be submitted. I will write on my favourite ships, but I might explore others too.
1. Do you trust me

**On August 1st, the prompt was: Do you trust me.**

 **I chose to start with one of my favourite ships; Dramione**

* * *

"Common Drake, it will be fun!"

"I don't understand how strongemTHIS/em/strong can be fun…"

"You'll see, it is a lot like when you fly actually!"

They climbed the rest of the platform in comfortable silence. Draco's hands were sweaty, his wife insisted he did this crazy thing and have trust in the muggle dispositive to keep him safe. He doubted it.

Once they were up, two men process to tie something called a harness around him and one around his beautiful wife. His harness got hook to a long rope, and he was prompted to get on the tiny space. He looked down, he didn't want to do it. He wasn't afraid of heights, he loved flying, but the idea of jumping from a 250 feet tower with nothing but an elastic rope to keep him alive wasn't his idea of fun…

"Draco, look at me."

Grey eyes met hazel ones.

"Hermione, if I die, know that I loved you since the yule ball in our fourth year!"

"Do you trust me, my love?"

"With all my life"

"Then nothing will happen, you will go down and up and by the end of this jump, you'll kiss me, and you'll be even happier because I'll tell you a secret I have been holding for two months already!"

He looked into her eyes, trying to guess what the secret was, but he didn't have enough time before the vixen push him down.

The sensation was stressing for the first quarter of a second, then it was exhilarating. He was free, he was falling in a lake, freely, only tied by some muggle harness. After what seemed like two or three more seconds of free falling, the rope tightened, and he went up and down again.

He laughed so much. Even being on a broom could not be this freeing. At some point, the muggle came with a small boat with Hermione onboard. She was smiling fondly. He smiled back and once he was in the embarkation, he kissed her.

"You push me, you little snake!"

She looked innocently at him and then she said:

"Now, now, it was the only way you would have jump. As I couldn't jump myself, I wanted you to do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it?" That is when he picked something she said before pushing him. "It's because of your secret isn't?" When he saw her smile, he just knew it.

"We are expecting?" He kissed her once more, it couldn't be a better 30th birthday than that. Or so he thought.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please be aware that I am a French person, English is my second language. Also, I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time. Since twilight really. Same penname, but on ffn. So please let me know if there are things I should change. I use Grammarly to help me, I hope it is not too bad.**


	2. Is this my shirt?

**A/N: Day 2 quotation: "Is this my shirt?**

 **Ship: Snamione**

* * *

She was lost, she knew she was not supposed to be in here, but she didn't care. Not after all that happened. She rolled in the bed of the man she loved, trying to inhale as much perfume as she could. She would never see him again, how could she keep going, why would she?

She knew it was pitiful to think like that, but they have grown closer in the last year. Since she learned about her true identity. He helped her adjust to this reality. She never was what she has been raised to be. He helped her unlocked that memory, he also comforted her when her friends turned on her, he was there every time she needed to speak or just have a silent companion.

At first, it was for him a duty, but he grew to like their evening with her. They slowly became friends, then they grew attached to each other. Until at some point, there was no more you and I but only us. After a year, when they finally knew each other well enough to say the three terrifying words, he had been killed.

"Miss Granger, I assume you have a good reason to break your own rule"

She gasped at the sound of his voice. Was she dreaming? He couldn't have survived, she checked herself for a pulse. She slowly turned around to see his face. He was there, he wasn't a ghost, it was really him. She smiled, her eyes went wet immediately, she jumped down from the bed and threw herself into his arm.

"How is it possible? I saw you died! I saw you lose so much blood! Please, forgive for intruding in your chambers, but I thought I would never see you again!"

She sniffed and try to dry the tears that were still pouring out of her. His arms were around her hips. His prodigious nose was inhaling her shampoo, how could he not see how much it would disturb her… he should have told her of his plan! He was a stupid git to have worry her like that! He picked her up in his arms, so she could be in his lap when he told her all that had happened. That is when he realized something was out of place.

"Hermione, is it my shirt?"

Blushing lightly, the tears came back. She tried very hard to explain that she needed him, but she thought he was dead and she couldn't think of anything else to get some shape of comfort other than his smell. Nobody would understand her, but she loved him.

"And, I love you too my precious. Hush, Hush now, let me tell you how I am still alive."


	3. Why am I not surprised it is you?

**A/N Day 3: Why am I not surprised it is you?**

 **No ship today.**

* * *

"Why I am not surprised it's you, Severus?"

"I beg you pardon my Lord?"

"It is always you who protect Draco. This time, you protected his soul! I told you he was the one who was to killed Dumbledore! Not you, he!"

"I am sorry my Lord, but the kid didn't have it in him. He was staring at the old manipulative fool. He was getting in his head. I wanted your orders to still be executed."

The last word he heard before feeling the pain, was the name of the curse. He knew he would pay dearly for this, but it was better than have Draco's soul on his mind. He threw his occlumency shield up, protecting himself from any intrusion while not able to control his mind and suffered the physical pain. He just hoped Draco wouldn't have to suffer too much.

When he regained consciousness he was in a bed, someone was forcing some potions down his throat. He automatically try to gag, he didn't know the potion and was being cautious. He was hated among his peers, death eaters and teachers afterall. He couldn't afford to get poison now, he still had things to do.

"Severus, it is ok, I am here to help."

He recognized the voice of his godson and fell back on the pillows, allowing the potion to take effect. Soon, soon he would be free, but he had some things he needed to take care before. With this thought, he went back in the peaceful place in his mind.


	4. You weren't suppose to laugh

**A/N Day 4: You weren't suppose to laugh**

 **Hint of Dramion and Krumione**

* * *

It was late in the Gryffindor tower, the golden trio was speaking of their dance lessons. Harry and Hermione were still laughing at Ron. He had to dance a very long dance partnered first with Professor McGonagall and then with Pansy Parkinson.

"Mione" The redhead said exasperated. "Why you too, I was counting on you, of everyone, I had hope, you among all our peers weren't supposed to laugh."

"Oh but you laughed a lot when I was paired with Malfoy, so why shouldn't I?

And with that, the trio laughed even more. Draco had be a perfect gentleman while leading the waltz. He didn't once tried to make her fall nor step on her feet. If it wasn't for the small comments, she would have placed him in the "awesome dancer" category. But once again, he tried to mock her.

Oh, she got her revenge, and the face he made was priceless. She could still see it very perfectly in her mind.

 **Earlier that day**

They were in the middle of the waltz, everything went great than, too good to be true with her partner. He prove her right a moment later.

"So Granger, with your mane, I am guessing nobody would want to dance with you for Yule. I bet nobody invited you, not even the Weasel boy!"

"Think what you want, ferret, I know I'll be there, and I bet your girlfriend will be jealous of me!"

He laughed.

"You can always dream, mudblood, but Daphnée will be very happy with me. So who asked you anyway?"

"One of the champion."

"Potter doesn't count as a champion."

"Oh, no! I would not go with him, I prefer outsiders, that school doesn't have much to offer as dance partner."

"Yeah, right as if Victor Krum would dance with you."

It was at that moment that Victor came close, with a rose in his hand, asking her for the dance.

She laughed at Draco, his face torn with jealousy, shocked and something she couldn't identify. She left him gaping while she went away with her dance partner.


	5. You deserved that

**A/N Day 5: You deserved that.**

 **Ship: Dramione**

* * *

"Ouch, what was that for?" Asked Blaise while trying to smooth his hair after the slap he just received.

"It was for ogling my girlfriend."

"Draco, how many time do I have to remind you that you aren't even speaking to her, even less being her boyfriend."

"Just watch me Zabini, I'll make her mine before the yule ball."

"Sure. Dream on!"

It was September 20th, and already Draco had his eyes on a girl. Yes, it was a very old crush, but until now, never had he acted on it. Well, it was pretty hard to act on it when your father was a bigot believing into the sacred twenty-eight. Now that his dad was in Azkaban, his mother was much more supportive of him, so he decided to try to seduce THE girl.

As October went by, he found himself getting friendly with the woman he obsessed about. He didn't know what to do to make her feel inclined to more than friend thought. He had asked his godfather about it, but Severus just said to apologize and see where it lead. It did lead to friendship, but Yule was getting closer, admittedly he still had almost two complete months, but he wanted her so much.

On the first day of December, he was alone with her in the astronomy tower, when he kissed her for the first time. She responded to the kiss, deepening it, but then, all of a sudden, she slapped him on his right cheek, just before kissing him back.

"Granger? Why would you kiss me after slapping me? Actually, why would you slap me in the first place?"

"You deserved that, for all the trouble you gave me in the past seven years. But you showed remorses, so I was able to actually fall in love with the great man you are becoming."

He kissed her again, and again and again that night.


	6. What aren't you telling me?

**A/N Day 6: What aren't you telling me?**

 **Ship: Snamione**

* * *

"What aren't you telling me, Hermione?"

"Quite a lot actually, Mas… Severus."

"Why is that?"

Blushing, she found a way to look straight in the blackness of his eyes.

"Because I don't think it will be well received."

That got the best out of him. He was now very curious to know what she would want to say on her graduation night of her mastery but didn't want to. She had been his apprentice for four years. Nothing had prepared him to have this know-it-all four more years than necessary, but she was a hard worker, she never stopped and she questioned a lot, which is good to learn. Her questions had become more pertinent over the years. She learned to gauge them, to ask the swiftly.

She was now a woman, a master potioneer. She was probably the only one left to call a friend. But what didn't she want to know?

"Would it be easier if I went and picked up the information myself in your head?"

"NO!"

He was taken aback by the urgencies of her response. She was now very much concentrated on the floor of the room.

"I'm… I'm sorry Severus, it's just that… I really don't know how to tell you that. Where is my Gryffindor courage when I need it?"

He cracked a smile at that. It was usually him that tell her that. "I wouldn't know, but maybe, maybe I can provide some hints so you can be more Gryffindorish?"

She raised her eyes to met his. She saw something in his eyes, something he usually not permit anyone to see. She got closer to him. She stepped into his personal space. She embraced him, circling his waist, he was surprised, but he knew he wanted that for quite some time now. He closed his arms around her. She buried her face in his torso, he took her face, raising it and lowering his lips to meet hers. After a heartbeat or two, she kissed him back. Slowly at first, passionately at last.

"You too?" was her only words.

"For a long time, Hermione."


	7. Is that a Glowstick?

**A/N day 7: Is that... a glowstick?**

 **Ship: Hermione and (Insert male of your choice)**

* * *

They were at the top of a mountain. There was a little snow, a lot of green smooth grass and a perfect size blanket on the middle of it. A picnic basket was waiting for them. They had spent the majority of the day climbing the mountain, it was almost time for the sunset.

It was a magnificent sunset. The sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them as pink as cotton-candy. Birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta. The mauve of the sky intensified and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

He took her in his arms, murmuring love words. That is when she saw the small glowing lights around them.

"Is that… glow sticks?" She was impressed that he would have thought to bring something so muggle.

"You wish my love, but no it is some fireflies, I just charmed to be brighter."

She smiled at him. It was such a romantic thing to do. She knew he was capable of romance, she just never to what extent.

He leaned closer to her, their foreheads touching. Her very smell was flooding his senses. His lips brushed hers, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Her senses have been seduced, she could no longer think straight, but neither did he. "Hermione" he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. She smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. Slowly she kissed him again and the world fell away in the night, all that mattered was him and her.


	8. What do you mean maybe?

**A/N Day 8: What do you mean maybe? It was a yes or no question!**

 **Ship Snamione**

 **#Dark!Hermione**

* * *

She was sitting next to him, feeling like royalty. She discovered he was her father less than three months ago. With the discovery, she lost everything she had, but she gained everything she never thought she would want. She was now the Princess of Darkness.

She had changed. She was now powerful, without mercy for her enemies. She wanted to be with her father and help him make the wizarding society worthy of them again. When she met him after all those years, she wasn't so sure, but now, he was back to his most human form. His was back in Tom's body form.

Her cold eyes warmed when the dark-haired man entered their courtroom. His eyes went straight to hers. She gave him a small smile before she nodded to him. He bent his knee before the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, you called for me?"

"Please, Severus, get up. Come closer."

He did as he was bid. He wasn't nervous, he was no longer a spy for the light. They rejected the one woman he came to love, they didn't deserve either of them. He was on her side, nobody's else. If she was to create an army to defeat her father and the light, he would blindly follow her.

"I see your loyalty to my daughter. Will you marry her?"

"Daddy!" She was surprised, but she would have said yes a million times was he to offer for her.

"Maybe" Severus smirked at Hermione, she smirked back.

"What do you mean maybe, Severus? It was a yes or no question!" Tom was not a patient man, but he knew his daughter would crucio him if he touched a hair of the potion master.

"I am sorry my Lord, but who am I to make that decision for your daughter?" The Dark Lord made a face, but Severus didn't let him the time to say anything. He bent a knee again, but this time facing his princess. "If you will be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of firewhiskey. You be my sunny day, I'll be your starlight sky on the darkest of the night. Let all my happiness be your, all your sadness be mine. Let the whole world be yours, only you be mine. Hermione, princess, will you marry me?"

She ran down to him, she bent her knees and was kissing him faster than you can say yes.

"So be it." Her father gave him his blessings. They were to be wed in a fortnight.


End file.
